Disappearing Act
by petronguacomole
Summary: So this is my first foray into the fanfiction world! Please let me know if I should continue. I have several chapters ready, but I'm to scared to post it all. This first portion is a little glimpse into the past. WARNING G!P Quinn. There is no Beth. Russell does kick Quinn out for being G!P and that forces Quinn to stop the slushy facials.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

When Quinn saw Rachel step into the gymnasium on Prom night decked out in her gorgeous pink gown arousal engulfed her belly. The diva's gown had a tight fitted bodice down to her waist and met the skirt which flared out to her ankles. It swished around as she swayed to the music filling the room. God, she looks absolutely breath-taking.

Senior year was almost over and she had forged an acquaintance with the diva over the last year and a half but with that, the girlish crush she had on the petite brunette has just doubled in force. Every little quirk and smart remark from the confident diva forged an emotion in the blonde a hairs breath away from love.

"Wow! Rachie looks so pretty!" someone chirped near her ear.

Quinn turned to the blonde dancer and nodded her head in agreement. "She sure does Britt."

Brittany grinned at her friend, "Are you going to stop being a silly and tell her that you love her?"

Quinn's eyes widened in shock "I... Well... I don't think I can do that, Britt."

Brittany scrunched her face in confusion, "How come? She's not with Finn anymore."

That was news to Quinn, "How do you know that?"

"She told me." the blonde dancer said simply.

"When?" Quinn probed.

Brittany sighed, "Rachie and me went to the mall to pick out our dresses together last weekend and she told me that she was not in love with Finn but someone else. She broke up with him last Friday."

Quinn turned back to the diva who was laughing at something that Kurt was saying. The diva's smile was breath-taking. Rachel's presence alone always made a particular part of Quinn's body react immediately. Closing her eyes she willed her treacherous appendage to settle down. Just for tonight. _Gosh having a penis was such a nuisance._

Rachel felt a tickling on the back of her neck and turned to glance around the gymnasium. She was immediately pinned by gorgeous hazel orbs. Her body instantly heating up from the intensity. This was not the first time that the brunette had caught the gorgeous blonde cheerio staring at her. The diva had caught the blonde in her locker mirror staring directly at her ass on numerous occasions. During glee while she was singing, the blonde always stared at her while trying to make it seem like she wasn't staring at her. Most often than not the blondes pupils were blown and her bottom lip was firmly clasped between even white teeth. Her heart rate always increased and heat always bloomed in her belly at the sight of the blonde staring at her like that.

Now with their eyes locked, that same heat ignited inside her and she grinned cheekily at the blonde and looked her up and down; the cheerleader looked amazing in her white ballerina style dress. The blondes long legs were on display and ended with matching strappy heels. Deciding to be a little brave she mouths 'Hi' in greeting.

Quinn caught the mimed word and felt her cheeks flush instantly. All she could do was wave awkwardly.

"God Q," Santana groused as she walked up to her best friend, handing her girlfriend a drink, "you are absolutely hopeless."

Quinn glared at her best friend, "Fuck you, closet case."

Santana hooted out a laugh at the rebuttal. Grabbing Brittany's hand, she twirled the dancer into her arms gracefully. "Difference being that I got my head out of my ass and got my girl. Isn't that right baby?"

Brittany giggled, "Mhmm. Let's dance, Sanny!" she declared, dragging the latina onto the dance floor.

Quinn sighed as she watched her best friends dance together. She wanted that. Glancing back to the petite brunette she found her stood alone now as everyone else had moved to the dance floor. Taking a deep breath she mustered all the courage she had. Time to be brave, Fabray. Exhaling, she made her way across the gym to the brunette. "Hi Rachel."

"Hello Quinn. Are you enjoying yourself this evening?" Rachel smiled her mega-watt smile at the blonde.

Quinn nodded, struck dumb slightly by the gorgeous smile. "Uh... Would you.. Would you want to dance?"

Rached was shocked by the the request. Regardless of the blondes demeanor changing over that last year but this request felt a little out of sorts. The blonde wanted to dance with her?

Quinn watched the indecision and confusion flit across the diva's face and felt her shoulders droop in defeat. "I'm sorry. I should have asked you Rach. I know that you don't like me the way that I like you and you are probably wary of me due to the past and the way that I treated you. I'll... I'll just go now. I'm sorry again. Quinn sent a weak smile at the blonde as the word vomit finally stopped and turned to walk away.

Rachel was in shock. Had the blonde just admitted to liking her? Were her suspicions correct? Did the looks and amicable relationship mean that the blonde liked her? Rachel hadn't wanted to hope just to be let down in the end. Again. She herself had been in love with the blonde since the first time she set eyes on her in kindergarten.

Suddenly coming back to the present she noticed the blonde had started walking away, lurching forward she grabbed the blondes wrist and pulled her back toward herself. "You like me?"

Quinn blushed profusely not realizing that she had said that, but it was out there now so all she could do was nod.

The diva tilted her head to the side staring into the blonde eyes, looking for any indication of deceit. Finding none she decided to challenge the blonde, "Prove it."

Quinn raised a brow in astonishment, "How?"

"Kiss me." Rachel said simply, watching as the blondes other eyebrow raised to meet its counterpart and her hazel orbs to fill first with confusion followed closely by challenge. Finally the pupils flared with lust.

Quinn didn't waste another second and steps forward into the petite brunette and wrapping her hands around her tiny waist. Leaning down she stops a breath away from the singers lips, allowing a moment for the brunette to pull back, when she didn't she swept down and captured Rachel's lips. Pulling the full bottom lip into her mouth and nipping at it softly with her teeth.

Rachel's eyes fell closed as her vision was filled with fireworks. When she felt the blonde pull her bottom lip into her mouth and nip at it all she could do was moan. Wrapping her arms around the blondes neck she pushed up onto her toes to press her body fully against the blondes. Angling her mouth against the blondes for a deeper connection, she swiped her tongue over the ex-cheerleaders bottom lip. She was seeking access, once granted she probed inside and teased her tongue against Quinn's.

Quinn groaned and sucked the diva's tongue into her mouth while sliding her hand around to the small of the brunettes back and pressing the diva's body firmly against her own. Vaguely she heard her best friends hoot and holler at her. But she couldn't be bothered with that. Because she was finally kissing her crush. Finally.

Rachel pulled back slowly and stared at the blondes beautiful face. Her eyes were still closed, lashes shadowing the rosy cheeks and her bottom lip was now pulled firmly between her teeth. "Open your eyes." She whispered, rubbing her nose against the blondes before pulling back once again. When the ex-cheerio shook her head in refusal, Rachel was instantly charmed by the act. "Why not?"

Quinn released her lip and sighed softly, "I don't want to wake up from this dream."

Rachel's heart fluttered, "C'mon baby. Let me see those gorgeous eyes."

When Quinn's eyes flew open in shock from the term of endearment, Rachel smiled at her affectionately, "There you are." she cooed, playing with the baby hairs at the nape of the blondes neck.

"What now?"Quinn whispered.

"Now we dance." Rachel says, swaying to the slow song that just started.

So they danced.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The two had been dating for the last two weeks. Exams were finished and the graduation ceremony was on Saturday morning. Puck of course took any reason to throw a party and end of exams was as good as any. Rachel stood at her locker when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. Instantly recognizing the scent of lavender and honey she smiled. "Hello baby. How was your Physics exam?"

Quinn pressed her face into the back of the diva's neck, "I'm sure I passed. The study sessions really helped." Kissing the soft skin of the brunette's neck and hugged her tighter to her chest.

"I'm really glad to hear that baby. My Calculus test was awful. But I believe that I did adequately," When the blonde chuckled against her neck Rachel turned in her arms and glared at her, "And what is so funny?"

Quinn slid her hands down the diva's back and grasps the her ass in her hands and pulled her up into as she kissed her, "You've got a better grade than I do in Calculus Rach. I'm certain you did fine."

Rachel giggled now, "Why do you have such an affinity for my rear end?"

"It fits perfectly in my hands. Plus you've been teasing me with the curve of it for as long as I can remember knowing you," squeezing the derriere in question she kissed her softly, "Plus I know you like it."

Santana and Brittany walked up to the duo. Brittany wrapped them both up in a fierce hug, "You guys are SO cute!" she squealed.

Rachel giggled, "Thank you Britty."

Quinn smiled at her friends. She was so content having Rachel in her arms, her best friends near and her heart full.

Santana chuckled at the dopey look on her best friends' face, "You're both coming to Puck's party right?"

Quinn had planned to go so she looked at Rachel and raised an eyebrow in question. When the brunette sucked her bottom lip into her mouth contemplating the question. 'Fuck that is so sexy...'

Rachel nodded, "Yes. Noah has already invited me to his soiree." She grinned again when Brittany squealed in delight.

"OH HELL YEAH. THIS IS GONNA BE EPIC!" Santana exclaimed and wrapped an arm around both of them. Quickly followed by Brittany engulfing them all in a tight embrace.

Rachel caught Quinn's eye and winked at her.

Later that night

Quinn was sat with Santana on the love seat in Puck's living room slash dance room. Both of them had their eyes trained on their girlfriends dancing together. A sexy song had queued up and the two had immediately started grinding on each other. When Rachel dropped down at the waist and pressed her ass into Britt's crotch, shimmying and dragging her finger tips up her bare thighs as she straightened. Quinn's jaw was now firmly on the ground.

"Damn Q, Berry has some moves. You better get your girl or I'm gonna go over there and take both of them." Santana chuckled when the blonde growled at her.

Rachel grinned mischievously as she watched her girlfriend march right up to her. With a giggle she was pulled against her body and kissed passionately. Her body instantly started thrumming and she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. Pushing up on her toes she fit her body snuggly against the cheerleaders and grunted when she felt something foreign pushing into her belly. Something that definitely should not be there on a female. Experimentally she ground against Quinn to the beat of the song and couldn't help but grin when it twitched.

Quinn was so caught up in the kiss that when Rachel ground her center against her all she could do was groan and slide her hands down the diva's back and grasp her tiny waist pulling her tighter against herself. She felt herself get even more rigid against the compression shorts.

Rachel felt the blonde groan against her lips and smiled against them. When the blonde drug her hands down to her lower back and pulled her against her body she thought she knew exactly what was pressing against her. But Quinn was female. Was it a strap on? "Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"What is in your pants?"

Quinn pulled back instananeously. She had been so caught up in Rachel she hadn't realized that the other could would notice her erection. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She had been so careful prior to now. Careful to keep her appendage hidden - even when they made out. She was panicking now. "I'm sorry. I didn't... I... Well. I'm sorry Rachel." she stammered and bolted away.

Rachel looked around confused. What the? Turning and hurrying after the blonde she caught up to her just as she was was scurrying into the bathroom. Slapping her hand against it before it could close, she pushed herself inside and locked it with them both inside. When she turned, Quinn stood staring at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked incredulously.

Rachel eyed the blonde for a moment, "I should ask you the same thing, Quinn." Rachel said sassily, raising her browns at the blonde.

Quinn blushed profusely, "I'm sorry."

"So you've said. Why?" Rachel asked, moving to take the blondes hand.

Quinn sighed at the contact and leaned against the sink counter. "I didn't want you to find out about me like that."

"Find out what, Quinnie."

Quinn tucked her chin down to her chest and decided to just confess. "I'm intersex." she mumbled.

Rachel I was taken aback for a second and the pause to collect herself must have scared the blonde because suddenly the hand she was holding was pulled away and the blonde was trying to go around her. Snapping out of her stupor she did the first thing she could think of and wrapped her arms around the blondes neck and dipped her face into the crease of her neck, "Thank you for telling me."

Quinn was shocked by the diva's response and stood stock still, "You're not disgusted by me?"

Rachel huffed against the blondes neck and stamped her foot, "Quinn! I will have you know that I am an active member in many LGBTQ+ communities and as the daughter of two gay men I take great offense to that question. But I do thank you for being honest with me and for trusting me enough."

Quinn looked at her incredulously, "You're not freaked out? You still want to be with me?"

"Of course I am not 'freaked out' as you so eloquently put it. Just because you are special does not mean that I would stop liking you and..." she said coyly as she brought her hands into the blondes hair and massaged her scalp, "I could definitely feel that you like me back." she teased.

Quinn blushed deeply at the innuendo, "Sorry about that. I guess these compression shorts aren't tight enough." she mumbled looking down again.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered, reaching up to tip her face up with a finger under her chin. "Stop talking. Use that mouth for something better and kiss me."

Quinn did not need to be told twice. Leaning in she pressed her lips against the diva's. Wrapping her hands around the brunettes tiny waist she immediately cupped her ass in her hands and lifted her. The petite girls endless legs wrapping around her waist. Angling her mouth against Rachel's she delved inside tasting cherry coolers and berry chap stick.

Rachel couldn't help but moan as the cheerio set her on the edge of the bathroom sink and bit her bottom lip, "God Quinn," she tightened her legs around the blondes waist, bringing her groin firmly against her center and making the blonde grunt against her lips. Slipping a hand back into the blondes hair she tugged a little until Quinn had pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Maintaining that eye contact Rachel dragged her fingers around the blondes neck in a feathery caress and moved her way down her chest. Teasing briefly with the woman's cleavage before making her way further down.

Before the blonde knew what the brunette was up to her jeans were undone and the zipper pulled down and a tiny hand was slid into her compression shorts. When the brunettes hand circled her member it was all Quinn could do to keep her eyes open. Moaning out the divas name she bit her bottom lip and rutted her hips forward. "Baby, you're making me so hard."

"Mmm, I can certainly feel that," Rachel purred, sliding her fist up and massaging the head softly.

"Baby please, I won't be able to control myself." Quinn pleaded, trying to pull back a little to create some space between them.

Rachel tightened her hand around the blonde who stopped immediately, "What if I don't want you to control yourself?"

Quinn raised a confused eyebrow at the brunettes question.

"I want you." She said simply.

"You do?" Quinn asked, trying one last time to give the petite diva the chance to back out.

Rachel nodded determinedly, "Yes. I'm so wet for you already, baby."

'That's it.' The last statement broke any resolve the blonde was trying to muster. Hooking her thumbs into both her jeans and her compression shorts she pushed them down to her knees, fully freeing herself with a contented moan. Slipping her hands up the diva's smooth thighs, she reached under the pleats of the singers skirt she pulled her panties down and off. Tossing the garment over her shoulder with one hand, she dipped her fingers into the diva's glistening core. Massaging the folds gently she groaned, "You're so wet, baby. Is this for me?"

Rachel moaned and nodded frantically, "Yes. Yes. All for you, baby."

Slipping her finger down to circle around the girls entrance, Quinn groaned again feeling the source of the moisture coat her finger tip. Slowly she dipped her finger in to the first knuckle and all the she could do was moan as her finger was encased in wet heat, "So tight." Pushing in all the way she was astonished by the fluttering muscles surrounding her finger. Slowly she pulled out to replace it with two, pressing her thumb to the singers clit and circled it as she pushed her fingers all the way inside the tight channel.

Rachel threw her head back as her body was overtaken with pleasure, "Oh gosh baby. Don't stop."

In a spur of the moment decision, Quinn dropped down to her knees and replaced her thumb with her lips. Pressing them to the singers folds and sucks the lips into her mouth - all whilst pumping her fingers in the wet heat. She was rewarded with a gush of wetness against her fingers and the divas hands firmly gripping her hair.

"Ohh fuuuuck. Quinn. I'm gonna... I'm com..." Rachel couldn't finish her sentence as the blonde found a spot that sent her over the edge. Her back arched and wave after wave of pleasure flowed through her as the blonde continued to lap at her folds. Groaning the diva had to push the blondes head away as her body convulsed from over-sensitivity.

Quinn stood with a satisfied smirk on her face. Pulling her fingers out of the brunettes spasming center and bringing them up to her mouth. The diva still had her head back and her bottom lip caught between her teeth and she looked so beautiful. Leaning over the diva, Quinn placed a soft kiss on the other woman's clavicle.

Rachel hummed and opened her eyes immediately being captured by the blondes hazel orbs. Cupping the blondes face in her hands she pulled her face closer and kissed her softly. Moaning lowly when she tasted herself mingling with the blondes own unique flavour. "Mmm, that was so hot baby! But..." Reaching down and grasping the blondes erection again, "I want this... Inside me now."

Quinn couldn't help but groan as she was guided toward Rachel's slick entrance, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." she asked, trying to give Rachel the opportunity to back out.

Rachel smiled sweetly at the other woman, "Just go slow to begin with."

Quinn nodded, moving Rachel's hand so she could grasp her own shaft and rubbed the head over the girls extra slick folds. Repeating this process over and over until Rachel let out a frustrated grunt and wrapped her legs about her waist propelling her forward. Quinn chuckled, "So impatient, baby." Pushing forward she slipped the head of her cock into the woman's entrance.

"God Quinn. Yesss... more please."

The blonde pushed her hips forward and sunk her whole length inside the diva's tight entrance. The muscles firmly grasping around her as she sunk to the hilt. Leaning into the brunette she kissed her cheek and whispered, "You feel so good around me baby!"

Rachel nodded fervently. She felt so full and told the blonde as much. Squeaking in pleasure as the blondes hips canted forward at her words. Fuck, now that felt amazing. "Oh my god, do that again."

Quinn complied with the request and pulled out until just the head was inside and stroked back in, starting a steady pace. When Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck, she tucked her head into the brunettes neck to muffle her own moans as the woman's muscles clamped around her. Her belly was starting to coil in a familiar fashion.

Rachel was panting now. Quinn felt so good inside her. The blonde scent was invading her senses and her whole body was igniting with fire. "Kiss me baby." she murmured.

Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist and dragged her lips up her neck to press her lips against hers. Doubling her efforts as she felt the diva's walls clamps around her. Their kiss turning sloppy as Quinn felt herself nearing the edge. "Come for me, baby."

Rachel's back arched at the gentle command. Her whole body filled with tingles and the waves of pleasure filled her belly. Then suddenly she was filled with a different warmth and was catapulted into another full body orgasm.

Quinn shuddered as Rachel's pussy clasped and released around her. Kissing the diva's slack lips, she rubbed her nose against her cheek, "Are you okay, Rach?"

Rachel grinned lazily at her blonde goddess, "I am better than okay. That was incredible. You are incredible." Grinning as Quinn's face flushes and dopey smile splits her face, "We should get back to the party, hmm?" As if realizing where they were she watched shock and then slight distress wash over the blondes face. "What's wrong baby?"

Quinn frowns sadly, "I didn't want our first time to be in a bathroom. I wanted it to be special." she mumbles, looking down.

Rachel grins stupidly and raises her hand to lift the blondes chin, "It was special baby, because it was with you. I've only ever wanted you." She confesses.

"Its always been you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**ALMOST FOUR YEARS LATER (2016-2017)**

Rachel shut the door to her apartment as gently as she could. Hanging her keys on the hook near her entry mirror she continued down the hall and laid her trench coat over the couch as she passed the living room and hangs a left into her kitchen. Grabbing a glass she fills it with water. It was nice and quiet this late in the evening. The fans had kept her pretty late after the show tonight. She loved them but she hated being away from home any longer than necessary. Sighing she set the glass back down on the counter and made her way to bed. Quickly running through her routine she collapsed into her bed and instantly fell asleep.

"Mama?" a little voice rang through the dark room. Then the sound of little feet tiptoeing filled the room. Little Lucy peered at her Mama's back for a second before rounding the bed and dragging her stool over so that she can mount the bed. Sliding under the covers she moves as close as she can to her Mama, who instinctively wrapped her arm around her and pulled her right into her chest. Lucy smiled while snuggling into her Mama's warmth, whispering an "I love you" before yawning and promptly falling asleep.

Rachel wakes up slowly to a light fluttering against her chest and the feeling of a warm bundle tucked against her. Knowing exactly what, or rather who, it was she smiled lovingly and looks down at a mane of golden chestnut tresses. Rubbing her hand up and down the tiny girls back she sees a grimace come over the tiny blondes face then hears a grunt. Her Lucy was so much like her mommy in the morning, Rachel mused. She and her mommy shared a disdain for being woken up in the morning. "Good morning, baby girl."

Lucy rubbed her eyes grunting softly again. Then spotted her Mama smiling at her and perked up immediately, "Hi Mama. I missed you." she mumbled snuggling deeper into Rachel's warmth.

Rachel was instantly charmed by her daughters admission and sleepy hazel orbs. "Did you have fun with your Auntie Santana and Auntie Brittany?"

Lucy giggled, "Yes. Aunt Britty taught me a new dance! And Auntie Tana has to give me $50 because I heard her say the bad words." she finished in conspiratorial whisper. Lucy when on to talk about the shenanigans of her afternoon and night previous.

Rachel nodded along with her little girls story, "Wow! It sounds like you had a lot of fun, baby girl. Does that mean that you want to help me make some breakfast?"

"Can we have bacon?!" Lucy asked, scrambling up into a sitting position.

Rachel sighed, no matter how much she tried she couldn't get her daughter to give that particular vice up. The bacon fever her daughter suffered from was instilled in her from conception, or that is what Rachel liked to think. Rachel had fallen victim to the constant craving her baby girl had even while she was in the womb. Rachel had bawled her eyes out as she ate the cooked pig carcass and whined about how amazing it tasted. "Yes. We can make bacon," Rachel conceded, grinning when her daughter cheered and rolled out of the bed gracefully landing on her feet.

"Mama?"

"Yes baby girl?" Rachel said standing up from the bed and looking at her daughter stood in the door frame twisting a piece of hair around her finger.

"May I please have a good morning hug?"

Rachel's heart swelled in adoration and she moved to scoop her daughter up into her arms, squeezing her tightly, "I love you my baby."

Now in the kitchen Rachel was pulling the tray of bacon out of the oven as Lucy smashed some berries and sugar in a bowl.

Santana and Brittany sauntered into the kitchen holding hands, "Hey Midge." Santana greeted as she rounded the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Rachel watched Brittany sidle up to her niece and whisper into her daughters ear conspiratorially. She watched as mischief floated across her daughters face then a cunning smile took over and an eyebrow was raised at Santana's back. The look had Rachel's heart clenching with nostalgia as it was reminiscent of Quinn. Even without have the blonde in her life her little Lucy had adopted so much of her.

"Auntie Tana?" she said softly to Santana's back.

"Yes LQ?" Santana answered as she turned, setting her gaze on her niece.

"Can you take me and Auntie Britty to see the duckies today instead of going to do the lawyers stuffs?" Lucy asked, popping out her bottom lip and opening her eyes up wide at her for added effect.

Santana stuttered for a moment, looking around she was met with a look of anticipation from her soon-to-be wife and one of amusement from her best friend. Sighing in resignation Santana nodded, "I'll come back for lunch and then we can go see the ducks."

Brittany and Lucy whooped in victory together. Bouncing up to her fiancee she leaned in a kissed Santana's cheek and moved her mouth over the Latina's ear, "You are SO getting it tonight when you get home."

Santana perked up at that, "I'll bring those sandwiches everyone likes for lunch!"

Rachel chuckled, the dynamic between her two friends never ceased to amaze her. "Alright baby girl. Ready for breakfast?"

Rachel was in the midst of chasing her very naked 3 year old around the apartment. Yet another tendency the tiny girl had inherited from her other mother, their propensity for being naked was unnerving. When her phone rang she stopped to pull it out of her back pocket. She found a text message from Santana 'We need to talk. I'll be there in 10 minutes to take our girls to the park.'

Lucy came barreling down the hall and plowed into her Mama's legs, "Mama! How come you stopped chasing me?"

Rachel ran her hands through her daughters golden mane of hair, "Auntie Santana just texted saying that she will be here in ten minutes," She smiled when her daughter cheered, "We have to get you dressed." Immediately her daughter frowned.

"I wanna be naked!" she yelled, placing her hands on her hips and stamping her tiny foot staring at her Mama mutinously.

Adopting the very same pose, after all the tiny diva had inherited that little trait from she herself. Watching her daughter's left eyebrow raise was the tipping point for Rachel though, "Lucy Quinn Barbara Fabray. I am not having this argument with you today. Now lets get you dressed and your hair done or else you can find yourself in time out instead of going to see the ducks." she said, using her 'Mama' tone as Santana liked to put it.

The two stood staring at each other, both equally stubborn and headstrong. Finally the tension was broken by the front door swinging open.

"Oh my! Is that a naked LQ I see? How are we suppose to go to the park if you don't have clothes on?" Santana tutted at her niece.

Lucy turned to look at her Auntie in contemplation then as if something occurred to her she turned back to her Mama, "Can I wear my yellow jeans and my unicorn shirt, Mama?"

All Rachel could do was sigh and hold those very items up for her daughter to observe. "Come, I need to do something with that lions mane on your head."

Lucy roared and jumped into her Mama's arms. Snuggling in to her Mama's neck contentedly.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana over her daughters head. "We will be right back."

Santana just smiled at her friend and made her way into the kitchen. Grabbing a couple of juice boxes and the fruit salad for their picnic in the park. As she packed up the items she heard the front door swing open and then her fiancee flounced into the kitchen.

Brittany grinned widely when she spied Santana, "Hi Santi! I am so excited to see the duckies!" she exclaimed.

Santana smiled adoringly at the love of her life, "I'm excited for you to see them to, babe."

"Santi have any more RSVPs come in yet?"? Brittany asked, bringing her phone up to her face.

Santana eyed her girlfriend, "I wasn't aware that we were missing any, Britt-Britt."

When Brittany bit her lip and couldn't make eye contact Santana knew her suspicions were warranted. "Britt, please tell me that you didn't."

"I miss her so much, Santi!" Brittany whimpered her blue eyes filling with mist.

Santana couldn't help but pull her fiancee into her arms, "I know baby. So do I. But what about Rachel? Q left us. Not the other way around. She pulled this disappearing act with no rhyme or reason."

Brittany sighed, "Maybe it was for a really, really good reason?"

Santana scoffed, but she couldn't fight with her love. "I guess we will find out." she confessed, and groaned when Brittany clapped her hands excitedly. Santana shushed her though, "Let me talk to Rachel about this. It may just be time for her to grow some balls and tell Q she's a mommy."

Brittany's eyebrows screwed up, "But Q's got the balls?" she whispered innocently.

Santana burst out laughing and pulled her girl into her arms, "God I love you, baby!"

Lucy came barreling into the kitchen and tried to wrap her arms around both her hugging Aunties. "I love you BOTH!" she declared.

Brittany disengaged to lift the tiny girl into her arms, "We love you to Luce. Ready to see the duckies?"

Lucy squealed in excitement and that was answer enough.

Santana smiled at the two and couldn't help but imagine Brittany holding their own daughter soon. Lucy's hair was now tamed into a long french braid down her back ending in a yellow bow. "Lets get this show on the road!"

Rachel watched as her daughter and Brittany threw grapes out for the ducks surrounding them. "So whats so serious that you needed to talk to me about, Santana?"

Santana sighed, "First I would like to preface this by saying that I had no idea that Britt had done this. Had I known I would have let you know, I promise!" she said turning to fully look at Rachel, "Brittany may have... well she did... She did something..." Glancing back over to the girls with the ducks she decided to just come out with it, "Quinn is coming to the wedding."

Rachel's whole body went still, her breath caught in her chest as she turned to look at her best friend incredulously. Quinn. Quinn. That's all she could think. "Wha...?"

Santana winced, "Brittany sent out an invitation. She doesn't know about LQ. But she sent me a long ass email to confirm the invitation. There's something else too..."

"There's more?" Rachel almost choked, her body now cold.

"Yes," Santana sighed, "She is set to move here. She's got a place and will be here permanently next week."

Rachel felt like her whole world tilted. Why was she coming back? What am I going to do?

Santana laid her hand on Rachel's knee, "Look Estrella, it was bound to happen. She loves New York just about as much as you do. She was going to come back."

"I still don't know why she left San." Rachel looked over at her precious baby girl, "How do I tell her about Lucy?" she whispered, looking back at her friend, tears filling her eyes.

Santana opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a blonde whirlwind.

"Mama!" Lucy giggled, as she skidded to a stop in front of her Mama. Taking one look at her Mama's teary face though, the smile on her face dropped replaced by a frown. Wrapping her arms around her Mama's neck she turned a fierce glare on her Auntie Santana, "How come you making my Mama cry?"

Santana was struck dumb for a second from the sheer shock of her LQ looking at her that way. If she hadn't known Quinn her whole life she still would have known that this was Quinn's protective face.

Rachel hugged her daughter to her chest, "It's okay baby, Auntie Santana just told Mama some news that caught me off guard."

Lucy snuggled up to her Mama, "Promise? Cause I'll pro'ect you!"

Rachel stroked her finger over her precious daughters soft cheek, "Promise. Thank you baby."

Brittany spoke up then, "I'm really sorry Rachie. Its just that I miss her alot and I know that you do too. I want us all together again." She pouted.

Rachel opened up one of her arms so that Brittany could participate in the hug, "I do miss her, I can't deny that. But she left us and I'm not sure that I can forgive that. How did you even find her?"

"I sent the invitation to her Mother's house in Lima. We all know that she is the only one that knows where Quinn is." Brittany explained.

Santana nodded, "Well, I guess we will find out. She has asked me to become her lawyer. Apparently she has invested some money in some shabby bookstore gone cafe." she groused.

Rachel smiled wistfully, that sounded exactly like the bookish Quinn, "She had always talked about taking that place over and building an apartment over top." At least Quinn was following through on some of her dreams.

Santana struggled, "Either way, she needs a new agreement drawn up with a music studio here as some of her songs are starting to get gain recognition. I have a meeting with her on Friday. You best believe I won't just be showcasing my awesome skills."

Rachel could only nod.

Santana could only nod and they left it at that.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Quinn took a deep breath as she entered the law firm. She was nervous to be seeing her old friend again. Especially under these circumstances. But, if she was being completely honest she was a little excited as well. Straightening the leather strap on her book bag she strode purposefully up to the reception area. "Hello. I have a meeting with Santana Lopez." she said, watching as the clerk glanced over at her and then proceeded to look her up and down appreciatively.

"I can certainly help you with that Miss..?" the receptionist prodded.

"Fabray." Quinn stated coolly. Adopting her inner ice queen.

Taking the hint the receptionist proceeded to punch in a few numbers on her phone, "Miss Fabray to see Miss Lopez. Yes. Right away," disconnecting she turned back, "Miss Lopez will see you now. Her office is straight down this hallway, first door on your left."

Quinn nodded and headed straight down the corridor. When she reached the door it was open and an impeccably dress young man greeted her, "Welcome Miss Fabray. My name is Daniel. Miss Lopez is waiting for you through there." He stated motioning toward another door.

"Thank you." Steeling herself she entered the lawyers office.

"Hello Quinn."

Quinn grimaced inwardly at the tone of the greeting. Looking up to her one and only best friend she was pinned by turbulent chocolate eyes. Santana sat behind her desk with her hands clasped atop the cherry wood desk. She had on a white blouse, the sleeved rolled up and the top button undone. Forced casual. "Hello Santana."

Santana stared at the former HBIC. The woman was still as beautiful as ever. Her eyes an exact replica of LQ's but these didn't hold the innocence of childhood but the wisdom of age and a fierce intelligence. The only change was the hair, instead of the long flowy hairdo she rocked in high school it was cut in a punky choppy fashion. She was dressed in tight skinny jeans and a flowy blouse that hung mid-thigh. "Is that really all you have to say after four years?" she spat. When the ice queens eyes turned remorseful Santana stood and rounded her desk. Marching straight up to her former best friend., not surprised that Quinn stood strong but still wishing that she would have flinched even a little.

Quinn stood stalk still waiting for the onslaught of the fiery Latina's wraith. When she witnessed the Latina take a deep breath and sigh she was taken aback. 'So she has grown up a little.' Quinn mused. Impressed she dropped her icy facade and bared her emotions.

Santana watched the Ice Queen's barriers crumble. Hazel orbs going from dirty copper ice and blooming with warm green. These were more like LQ's. "You fucked up Q. You fucked up bad and you hurt us. You hurt me." she confessed, keeping eye contact with the blonde. Watching them as they turned to sadness instead of the regret she had expected.

Quinn was shook to her core by the Latina's confession. Four years ago the girl, no woman, would have rather eaten nails than discuss her feelings. "Santana, I can't apologize enough. My reason may never make sense to ..." she was cut off by a brisk knock on the office door.

"Come in!" Santana barked.

Daniel came bustling in with a distraught look on his face, "I'm sorry Ma'am, but its Brittany on the phone. She sounds quite distraught."

Santana was back around her desk with the phone to her ear in a blink of an eye, "Baby, are you okay?"

"Sanny. It's Rachel. We're in the hospital."

"What happened Britt-Britt?"

"We were running rehearsals and one of the stage hands knocked her off the stage." Brittany whimpered.

"What hospital are you at?" Santana asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. When Brittany gave her the details she told her to sit tight. "I'll be there in 10 minutes baby. Stay strong okay? I love you."

Quinn stepped up to the desk, "Is Brittany okay?"

Santana grabbed her keys and headed for the door, "You don't get to ask questions like that anymore Q, YOU left us. Not the other way around. I have your contracts drawn up. I will have them couriered over for your perusal. Daniel, get her address. I will be back when I'm through." And with that she was gone.

After advising Daniel of her address she promptly left Santana's office. Still wondering what had happened to Brittany. Upon exiting the office building she found her driver stood by the curb, door open and ready for her to enter, "Hello Louie. Thank you. This is the address of my new apartment. The movers should be finished by now. Will you take me home please?"

"Absolutely Miss Fabray." he assured, taking her hand and assisting her into the car.

Quinn smiled at the man as he shut the door for her. Sitting back she stared out the window. New York was still filled with so much wonder. The bustle and general air of people on the go always fascinated the blonde. As a person who thrived on people watching the city was a never ending intrigue. New York always felt bright, fresh and beautiful. Just like Rachel. She missed the fast pace and the lights. The bustle of people on their way to anywhere. The anonymity. But, most of all, she missed Rachel. Her sweet, sweet Rachel. If it hadn't of been for that fateful night she liked to think that she would still have the diva. Even though Quinn had made the decision to leave four years ago, she had never stopped loving the diva. She left because she was forced to realize that she may not be the best thing for Rachel, that Rachel's' road to fame may be hindered due to their relationship, that SHE may hinder her. The thought alone had been successful in scaring her enough to flee everything she held dear.

But when Brittany reached out to invite her to the wedding every single regret she had forced herself to repress came down on her like a landslide. Not only had she abandoned the love of her life, but the two people who had been through everything with her. They had all met in preschool and it coalesced from there.

She missed the innocent, quirky blonde with her bright and happy demeanor. She missed the fiery Latina with her sarcastic humour and snarky attitude. But most of all, she missed the tiny brunette. Her expressive brown eyes. Mega-watt grin. Her gorgeous voice.

There was not a day that had gone by that the brunette had not been on the blondes mind. The littlest things reminded her of the diva, no matter how she had tried to avoid it. The scent of gardenias reminded her of the corsage the diva wore at prom. A song playing in a cafe reminded Quinn of dancing around the kitchen while she and Rachel made dinner. Nothing she did purged the brunette from her mind

The blonde was brought out of her musings as the car was invaded with the noise of New York City. "We have arrived, Ms. Fabray."

Quinn stepped out of the car and surveyed the building in front of her. The architecture had been what initially drawn her to this building. Back then, it had housed a bookstore that sold rare and 'hard to find' books. It is where she snagged her First Edition of Alice in Wonderland and met Greta, the old owner. Whose kindness and hospitality drove Quinn to buy the building immediately after learning of the hardship it had went through over the last year. The building had recently undergone an intense renovation to add a modern coffee shop and keeping the bookstore intact. The upper level had been overhauled into two very large suites. One for herself and the other for her business partner. When Quinn had be notified by the old owner, and old and dear friend, that the building was going to be foreclosed on it was the perfect excuse for her to relocated to her beloved city and stop hiding. She now owned the majority share of both businesses and the rest going to her business partner and Greta - the bookstore owner, with whom had both charmed and intrigued her on their first meeting.

"Will you be needing anything else, Ma'am?" her driver asked, as he closed the door behind her.

Quinn smiled and reached into her back pocket. Pulling the item out, she slipped the bill into his jacket pocket, "Not today Louie, thank you! Treat that pregnant wife of yours to a little something."

"Thank you, Miss Fabray. I'll see you on Monday." He tipped his hat to her and left.

Quinn took a deep breath and entered the building where she was instantly assaulted with the chattering of patrons and the scent of baked goods and old books. A resounding feeling of warmth and home settling inside her and she couldn't help but sigh in relief. She was home.

"Quinn, my girl! You finally arrive." A familiar voice exclaimed, the Irish accent a tell tale sign of just who had noticed her arrival.

Quinn turned and smiled at Greta as she ambled over to her on her cane. "Hello Greta. It looks like everything went off without a hitch!"

The elderly woman grasped the young woman's hand warmly before hauling her into her for a tight hug. Smiling to herself when she felt the woman almost melt against her. As if she had not been comfortable for quite some time. "Welcome home, my girl. I can't even begin to thank you for saving my wee store."

Quinn pulled back and rolled her eyes at the old woman petulantly, "I only added a bit of modern comfort to draw more patrons. Nothing you would not have done if you had the means."

Greta scoffed and swatted the girl, "Don't be a pest, young one. I know you love this place as much as I. You took refuge here once upon a time."

Quinn sighed and shook her head. "You're right. I'm going to go up and see if the movers finished upstairs."

Greta just nodded and watched the girl retreat to the coded elevators. 'That girl is going to get the surprise of her life.' She thought wistfully.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Santana barreled through the doors to the hospital wing and ran to the reception desk, "Where is Rachel Berry?" she shouted and watched the nurse look her up and down disdainfully.

"Miss Berry has a very specific list of allowable guests. I'm afraid you're going to have..."

Santana gritted her teeth before interrupting the woman, "Santana Lopes. You'll find me at the top of that list. Now which room is she in?"

The receptionist rolled her eyes and pulled a file towards herself.

'Fuck, if this puta goes any slower...' Santana's thoughts were cut off by a whimpered, "Sanny?" Santana whipped around at the voice and instantly had her arms filled with her blonde dancer. "What happened Britt-Britt?"

Brittany sniffled and looked into the Latina's eyes, "Rachie's got a broken arm and a concussion. They're through here." She whispered, grasping her fiancee's hand and pulling her into the hospital room.

Rachel was sat up in a hospital bed cradling her arm while she waits for the the nurse to return to give her a cast. Glancing up she smiled at her friends.

"Damn midge, what did you do?" Santana asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. The diva's arm was bruised and swollen, as well as a nasty bruise blooming on her left temple.

"A stage hand tripped and knocked me off the stage. I don't remember much from there as I woke up in the ambulance." Rachel sighed, groaning as she tried to maneuver on the bed, "This is very inconvenient. I won't be able to do the show with a cast on."

Santana scoffed, "That's what an understudy is for. Plus you have a kick ass accidental injury clause. You're welcome." Santana smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes and chuckled. "That's very true." she conceded and closed her mouth as the doctor entered, followed by a nurse pushing a cart.

"Miss Berry, its a pleasure. My wife loves you." The doctor praised, smiling at the trio. Taking Rachel's smile as an answer he forged on, "You've got yourself a clean break here. Which should heal well, as long as you don't over exert yourself. Nurse Simmons will be applying your cast today."

Rachel nodded along with his explanation, "How long will it take to heal?"

"Anywhere between six to eight weeks I'm afraid."

All the brunette could do was sigh. 'Great.' "Thank you Doctor. Do you think that I could get a yellow cast? My daughter will love it."

The doctor nodded and allowed the Nurse to get to work.

Rachel sighed as she sat on her couch at home. The TV was running in the background but she really wasn't watching it even though it was her favourite movie, Funny Girl. All she could think about now that she didn't have the play to occupy her was Quinn. Quinn was in New York. 'Why now?' The blonde had been gone for four years and still there was no rhyme or reason for why she left. Rachel had spent many sleepless nights in the beginning, racking her brain looking for any reason she would have disappeared without a clue. She had even broke down and called Quinn's mother, Judy, to see if she knew where Quinn was. Rachel was promptly told that she wasn't allowed to divulge that information and Rachel instantly knew Quinn was in Lima. She had boarded the very first plane for her home town but upon her arrival to the Fabray mansion Judy advised her that Quinn had already gone.

Distraught, she had stayed with her Dads' for several weeks. Each morning she had gotten ill. At first the diva had chalked it up to the depression she was battling. Soon her daddy, Leroy, had mentioned pregnancy. Her fathers were well aware of Quinn's special anatomy. Rachel had known that very moment that it must be true. Not only had Quinn left her, but she had left her baby too. She had promptly been propelled from feelings of abandonment and sadness to being completely pissed off. Quinn was missing the opportunity to witness the pregnancy, the birth, of holding that tiny bundle with the mop of golden hair and golden eyes. She had missed everything and Rachel was so angry with her. But more than that she almost felt guilty. The blonde had missed out on so much where Lucy was concerned. Her first smiles, her first words, her first steps - everything. She had missed so much and there wasn't anything that Rachel could have done about it. Quinn had disappeared into thin air.

Suddenly she heard a key rattling in the door before it swung open and a melody of "Mama's" filled the apartment. "I'm in here baby girl." she called, smiling lovingly as her daughter came barreling into the living room.

"Hi mama! I misse..." Lucy stopped short as she saw her Mama's arm wrapped up in something yellow and a cloth holding it to her chest. Tilting her head to the side she crept up to her Mama on the couch, "What's on your arm Mama?"

Rachel sighed, "Mama got hurt at work today. This is called a cast. It helps my arm to heal." She explained. When her daughters eyes squinted as she contemplated her words, Rachel was struck with the similarities to Quinn once again.

Lucy clambered up onto her Mama's lap and touched the cast softly, "Yellow is my favourite Mama!" she exclaimed.

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle, "I know baby," she confirmed, kissing the little girls head and wrapping her good arm around her, "Where is Grandma?"

"Right here." Shelby offered, entering the living room. When she noticed her daughters cast she gasped, "Oh my lord, what happened baby?"

Rachel explained what happened in detail as Lucy sat in her lap, now enthralled with the TV. "I'm out for at least six weeks," Rachel ended, pouting at her birth mother.

Shelby cooed at her indulgently, "Do you want me to stay for a few days while you adjust to only having one arm?"

Rachel nodded appreciatively, "Thanks Mum. I'd really appreciate that." Bouncing her legs up and down she giggled when her daughter grumbled at being jostled about as she watched her favourite show.

"Mama! Stop it please. Funny girl!" Lucy whined, leaning back into her chest and pointing at the TV.

Rachel kissed the top of Lucy's golden head. "But don't we have a date at a certain book store you love?" she hinted, grinning as her daughter gasped exaggeratedly.

Lucy clapped her hands excitedly and jumped off of Rachels' lap. "We going to see Greta?!" she asked. When her mama nodded she whooped and busted out her happy dance, much to the amusement of the other two occupants of the room.

"Go get your jacket baby, and we'll go," Rachel advised and shook her head bemusedly as her daughter bolted from the room. Turning back to Shelby she rose from the couch "We will grab lunch while we are out. The bookstore is open again and now has a cafe attached. I suspect the new owner is trying to draw more people in. Santana and Britt are bringing dinner tonight, I believe. So not much to worry about there."

Shelby nodded, "That's great honey. I will just head home and grab some things for the next couple of days. I will be back around 6 for dinner okay?" Leaning over she kissed her daughters forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Mum."

Lucy came sprinting back into the room, now wearing her favourite Alice in Wonderland sweater, "I love you to Grammy!"

Shelby chucked and rounded the couch to lift her granddaughter into her arms for a warm hug, "I love you to munchkin, have fun with Mama okay?"

Lucy nodded and hugged Shelby tight and wiggled to get down, "Mama, we go see Greta now?"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her daughters enthusiasm. Her Lucy was the perfect amalgamation of herself and Quinn. The girl loved both singing and reading in equal measure. She had her Mama's grace and her Mummy's quick wit. She had a love of musicals and Barbra Streisand much like her Mama. She had a knack for drawing and had a endless imagination like her Mummy. Shaking her head she took her daughters hand and proceeded to leave the apartment.

When the taxi pulled up to the book store, Rachel was shocked to see the changed that the store had undergone. While still boasting the original flair on the outside, a bustling cafe could be seen to the left. People milled about outside in a gated patio area. Handing over the money to the driver, Rachel exited the cab grasping Lucy's had tightly so that the little girl would not bolt toward the store.

Lucy tugged on her Mama's hand, "Mama, lets go inside. Can I get a new book today?"

Rachel smiled down at her little girl indulgently, she loved the tiny girls affinity for reading so much. Rachel had read to her for her whole life, even in the womb as a way to bond during her pregnancy. "Yes baby girl. Let's go inside."

Lucy cheered and tugged her Mama into the building. Behind the large counter Rachel could spy Greta chatting with a patron. "Greta!"

Greta's head swung around and her eyes lit up with mirth, "Oh my! Is that my little star shine?" She said as she rounded the desk and ambled over on her cane, "Where have you been hiding, little one?" she asked as the tiny girl wrapped her arms around her and squeezed.

"Mama's been super busy. And I have dance class and singing class and grandma taught me a new song!" Lucy explained all in one breath.

Greta nodded sagely at the child as she explained her absence, "Wow! It sounds to me like you need a good book so that you can relax."

Lucy signed dramatically, "That's what I am saying."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her daughters dramatics. Even though she was highly amused by the child.

Greta chuckled. Smiling fondly she turned her attention to the child's mother, "Hello my dear," spying the yellow cast adorning the singers arm she gasped, "Oh dear! What happened?"

Rachel waved her off nonchalantly, "Small accident at rehearsals this week. Nothing to worry about. This one though has been missing you. She's looking for a book called..."

"ALICE IN WONDERLAND!" Lucy interjected, bouncing excitedly.

Greta couldn't help but smile. The child was so much like her Mama and didn't even know it. "Is that so? Then I have just the thing for you, little one." Grasping the the tiny girls hand in hers she lead the girl toward the stacks, "Come with me, little one, I will show you. Rachel dear, please grab anything you want from the Cafe. Tell them that I sent you."

Rachel smiled at their retreating form. Turning toward the Cafe she inhaled deeply, it smelled amazing the closer she got to the establishment. Entering the queue, she perused the the menu board. She was astounded by the vast variety of vegan options on this menu. Even though she lived in New York finding a cafe that offered vegan options was a gamble. Finally making it to the counter she settled on a Strawberry Oatmeal muffin. As she scrounged through her purse for her wallet she heard a gasp.

"Oh. My. God"

Rachel looked up and was pinned by a set of bright blue eyes.

"You're Rachel Berry."

Rachel couldn't help but grin. She adored her fans. "That I am. Who might you be?"

The girls hand went to her mouth and she looked as if she was suppressing a squeal and the girl became totally speechless as her mouth opened and closed several times behind her hand. Her idol just spoke to her, or rather asked her a question. 'Name? Oh god, what is my name? Stella. YEAH!' "Oh, gosh. I... I... My. Stella! My name is Stella, Miss Berry. I love you. I mean, I love your work. OH gosh. What can I get you?" "

Rachel was amused by the girls reaction and the blush that formed on the girls features, "Hello Stella," she greeted and chuckled when the girls face bloomed with delight and colour.

Stella was starstruck. Rachel Berry was even more gorgeous than the poster she had in her room. 'Oh my god, I could pass out. Rachel Berry just said my name.' "You're amazing." she blurted.

Rachel was charmed by Stella's exuberance, "Thank you Stella. I really appreciate that. Is this your shop?"

Stella shook her head, "No, no. My sister and her business partner own it. She's the baker. I'm the barista." she explained hurriedly.

Rachel nodded along with the explanation, "Well then, I will get that vegan Strawberry Oatmeal muffin and a Soy Vanilla Latte - extra hot. I will also need two of those snicker doodle cookies and small chocolate milk please."

Stella moved to the display case to grab the food items, "To stay?"

"Yes, I'm suppose to tell you that Greta sent me."

Stella looked up from pouring the chocolate milk, "You know my Great Aunt?"

Rachel smiled widely at this, "Yes. I stumbled upon this place when I was pregnant and absolutely fell in love. I love books and my daughter has inherited that love. Although I believe its more that Greta spoils her at this point."

Stella couldn't believe that her Great Aunt hadn't told her that she knew her idol! She was gonna have some words. "Aunt Greta loves books more than almost anything."

Rachel giggled at this, "That she does."

Stella couldn't help but smile at her idol laughing at something she said, "I will have your latte out to you shortly if you want to take a seat?"

Rachel sat down in a corner table near the windows sill didn't matter that she had lived in New York for almost five years now, the hustle and bustle of the city always fascinated her. She still loved making up stories about the people hurrying by. What they were doing, where they were going. But even with those whimsical thoughts her mind was taken back to Quinn. Nibbling on her muffin she got lost in thought. Quinn was in New York. The meant that the chances of her finding out about Lucy was astronomically higher. Rachel toyed with the idea of just finding the blonde and laying it out for her but that terrified her. She had not made and outwardly attempt to find Quinn since Lucy asked why she didn't have a Daddy when she was two years old. Thinking back to that day...

Rachel shut the door to her apartment and was immediately met with a disgruntled Santana, "Whats wrong, S?"

Santana signed, "LQ is really upset and doesn't want to tell me why. I picked her up from daycare and she's been upset since,"

"Where is she?" Rachel asked as she shrugged off her coat and handed it to the Latina when she pointed down the hall. Heading toward her daughters room she heard the small girl humming to herself. Leaning on the door jamb she spied her daughter sat on her little bed with her plush 'Mad Hatter' toy gripped to her chest, "Hey baby girl," she whispered and instantly huge golden eyes looked up and filled with tears. Lucy's little chin started quivering as fat teardrops rolled down her cheeks . Rushing forward, Rachel scooped her baby into her arms, who immediately wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed her face there.

Rachel sat on the bed and rubbed her daughters back soothingly, "What has got you so upset, baby?"

Lucy sniffled against her Mama's warm neck and nuzzled in further, gaining comfort from her being so close to her. "The kids at 'aycare were bein' meanies to me. Dey said that I'm a bassard. I asked dem what dat means and dey said its cause I don't have a daddy." she sobbed

Silently Rachel cursed those children and the universal need for children to bully others. "Baby girl, don't pay those other children any mind, okay? They are being mean for no reason and you shouldn't take them seriously," Tipping her daughter back so she could tell that her daughter was extremely upset. Her eyes were rimmed and red and her nose was stained red as well. "You don't have a Daddy. But that's because you are super special, because you have two Mommies."

"I do?" Lucy whispered.

Rachel nodded, smiling softly at her baby girl.

"Where is my other mama?" Lucy sniffled, her eyes scrunching up in thought.

Rachel stifled a sign and tried to keep her face neutral while she tried to figure the best way to explain where Quinn was to her two year old. "Your Mommy had to leave to somewhere far away. But if she was here she would love you SO VERY MUCH," she lamented assuredly, of this she could be sure of Quinn, "You actually have her eyes and hair. You also love books and bacon just like her."

Lucy thought for a moment, "Can we go visit her, Mama?"

Rachel wanted to cry for her baby as well as herself, because she still wished with all her might that Quinn was with them. "No we can't, baby girl. But we could write her a letter if you'd like and I can show you pictures of her."

Lucy's eyes started to overflow with tears again, "Does Mommy not like me Mama? Is that why she doesn't see me?"

Rachel's heart broke into a billion pieces. "No, no, no baby girl! Your Mommy just needed to do adult things. She would love you just as much as me. I promise."

"Really?" Lucy whimpered.

"Yes. I promise," stroking her hand through her daughters hair she leaned over and kissed the tip of her red nose, "Come, lets wash your face and we can go lay in my bed and I will show you some pictures of your Mommy and me when we were little like you."

Lucy just nodded and pressed her face back into her Mama's warm neck. Snuggling into her arms and yawning tiredly.

'Damn you Quinn!' Rachel thought vehemently.

The sound of a cup being placed in front of her brought Rachel out of her musing. "Thank you Stella," she smiled, immediately bringing the latte to her lips and taking a sip, "Oh my! This is superb." she complimented, instantly taking another sip.

"Thanks!" Stella whispered as her face was overtaken by a bright red blush.

Rachel was charmed by the barista's reaction to her accolade.

Stella grinned at her idol, "Its totally fine. I was happy to do it. I... well... bye!" she said hurriedly before turning to hurry back to the counter before deciding against it and turning back around, "Could you maybe sign something for me?"

Rachel smiled at the girl, "I would love to. What would you like me to sign?"

Stella's mouth opened and shut repeatedly before she got an idea and scrambled away back through double doors that Rachel assumed lead to the kitchen. Then she came back through with a CD case and thrust it toward her. Taking the proffered item Rachel grinned at the young girl again before noticing that it was the Broadway album from Spring Awakening. Reaching into her purse she grabbed her gold sharpie pen. She always kept one on her for situations such as these. Opening up the case she proceeded to sign the disc. To Stella, my greatest fan. Love Rachel Berry. Of course, with a star at the end.

Stella took the CD back and did a little happy dance after she read the inscription. "Oh gosh, I love you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she whisper yelled before scampering back through the kitchens.

Rachel giggled to herself as she looked back out the windows.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Greta watched Lucy as she perused her options for her next book adventure. The tiny girl had a copy of 'Lemony Snickett's: A Series of Unfortunate Events' in one hand and 'Captain Underpants' clutched in the other.

"What one should I pick Miss Greta?" Lucy asked, confounded by her options.

Greta couldn't help but smile adoringly at the child, "Why not both?" she offered.

Lucy's eyes widened into saucers, "Really?"

"Of course, mo ghra. Let us go find your Mama so you can show her your new books and I can give you your present."

Lucy grabbed the older woman's hand and skipped along with her.

Greta was infinitely charmed by the child. Her love of books was certainly inherited by her blonde mother. But the energy she possessed came from the tiny diva she called Mama. Rounding the stacks in the children's area Greta stopped short at the sight of Quinn exiting the elevator from her quarters upstairs. The blondes head was bent over her phone and she was typing furiously.

"Miss Greta?" Lucy tugged on the book store owners arm, "How come you stopped? I wanna show my Mama, please!"

Greta watched as Quinn's head lifted and she was pinned with that hazel gaze. Smiling as calmly as she could, Greta moved over to shield the child marginally. When Quinn raised an eyebrow speculatively at her Greta's chest tightened, but then the blonde tilted her head toward the cafe and made her way in that direction. Instantly a mixture of relief and dread filled her chest. 'Well it's now or never my girls. Good luck little diva.' "Okay little Lucy, it is time to give you your present now. Come with me!"

Lucy squealed and clapped her hands excitedly, "YES!"

Quinn was suspicious about the look she received from her dear friend as she exited the elevators, but Quinn needed coffee. Immediately. The movers had done a well enough job upstairs. Now she just needed to figure out how to organize her things. She always hated that part. Maybe she should hire someone to set up her things. That would be better. Her weekend was empty, which was a calculated decision. She wanted to be able to integrate back in to the city she loved. She wanted to see what had changed, what hadn't, go to her favourite museum. Just be. Joining the queue at the front counter she smiled to herself, the shop was certainly doing well on its opening. Hopefully this would keep up for them all. Reaching the front of the line she smiled at Nadine, "Hello squirt, how's it going today?"

Stella grinned at Quinn and was practically vibrating in excitement. "You will NEVER guess who is in the shop right now Q!"

Quinn decided to indulge the teenager, "Pray tell, who could have you in such a state?"

Stella sucked in a large breath and whispered conspiratorially, "Rachel. Berry."

Quinn's heart stopped in her chest. Her whole body going rigid at the statement. "Where?" she gasped.

The teen looked at her awkwardly before pointing toward the windows. Quinn turned slowly only to have her heart jump start and start jack hammering in her chest. It felt like her body was catapulted into the sun, she was filled with warmth and light. She felt this way every time she saw the diva. Suddenly her body was moving toward the woman of its on volition. As if she was magnetized to the singer. Once she reached the table all Quinn could do was gasp out the singers name.

Startled, Rachel wheeled around at the sound of that voice. Quinn. Quinn in all of her glory stood in front of her with a indescribable look on her face. "Quinn...wha... what are you doing here?" Rachel stood to face the blonde now.

Quinn's mouth opened up but no sound was coming out. But the thoughts were running rampant though; Hi Rachel. God, you look beautiful. You're amazing. Suddenly the yellow cast adorning the diva's arm caught her eye, "What happened to your arm?"

Rachel sputtered before glaring at the blonde, "If you must know I fell off the stage," she advised, watching horror cross the blondes face, "before you..."

"MAMA!" Lucy yelled, skidding to a halt and wrapping an arm around her legs. "Greta gave me the bestest ever gift!"

Rachel looked down to her sweet girl, "She did? What is it baby girl?" she asked, running her hand over her daughters hair. Completely forgetting Quinn stood in front of her.

Lucy took a deep breath, "She took me to the back of the store and showed me the special place that she likes to read and she had a gift back there and it was for me! Then when I opened it guess what was inside Mama?"

Rachel smiled affectionately at her tiny daughter, "What?" she said indulgently.

Brandishing the book for her Mama's perusal she launched into the end of her adventures with Greta. "It was ALICE IN WONDERLAND Mama! Can you believe it. How did she know it was my favouritiest?"

Rachel chuckled at the explanation. Charmed beyond belief by the girl, "Oh my. That is so great. Did you thank her?"

Lucy nodded emphatically, "Uh huh and I gave her a great big hug..." Looking over at the woman stood in front of her mother she cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

Quinn was struck speechless by the small girl. When she tilted her head to the side and lifted her eyebrow she was blasted back to the Fabray Mansion. Where a photo of herself adorned the hallway with that exact look on her face. Staring at the small face in front of her she was mesmerized by the golden eyes identical to her own. The tiny girls hair was the colour of spun gold and fixed in a long braid. Her eyes were huge like Rachel's when she was that young. Her nose was upturned and cute as a button. Her lips were full and bright pink like Rachel's. 'Oh my god, she's mine.' Snapping her eyes up to the brunette diva her own eyebrow rose in speculation.

Rachel couldn't speak. She knew that Quinn knew. How could she not. Lucy was the spitting image of them both with the exact mannerisms of her Mummy. Looking around she searched for a way to escape.

Lucy tugged on her Mama's pants, "Mama, who is that?"

Quinn spoke up then, "I am an old friend of your Mama's. My name is Quinn. What is your name?"

Lucy turned to the stranger and smiled softly, "Hey! That is my name too! I'm Lucy Quinn Barbara Fabray!"

Quinn gasped and her eyes cut back to Rachel's now filled with betrayal. 'How...what? When?'

Rachel could do nothing but shrug at the other woman. She knew. She knew now. 'Fuck'.

Greta ambled over to the two. This was definitely not a place for these two to have this conversation. "Hello my dears. Fancy meeting you here."

Quinn whirled around toward the woman, "You... knew?"

Greta shook her head minutely at the blonde woman, "Rachel my sweet, how do you like our little addition?"

Rachel squinted at the older woman, "Our?"

"Why yes dear, this is all Quinn's doing. She owns this place now." Greta explained, slowly. Watching the brunettes eyes widen in shock.

Rachel was stricken by this information. How is this possible? How do we both know this old woman? Why am I still here? "That is great. I'm happy to hear it," reaching down she grasped her daughters hand tightly, "Come on sweetie, we should go get some lunch and go home so Grandma isn't lonely."

Lucy was instantly distracted by the mention of her Grandma and food, "Are we going to go get those double bacon burgers I looooovveeeee?" she drug out happily.

"Whatever you want baby girl," Rachel said, pulling her away toward the door.

"Rachel..." Quinn stepped toward the two girls, she felt as if her heart was torn in two and walking away from her now.

Rachel turned toward the sound of Quinn's strangled voice, and shook her head, "Santana has my number. We obviously need to talk. I ... we can't today. Okay?"

Quinn could only nod as she watched them leave. She had a daughter. She had a FUCKING daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Rachel sighed as she maneuvered Lucy to her injured arm and unlocked her door. Lucy was asleep against her chest and her was killing her from carrying the child. Spying Shelby crossing the corridor she whispered urgently at her, "Mum... can you please take her?"

Shelby hurried to take the toddler into her arms, frowning when the girl grunted at being jostled, as she was usually content to be passed around because she slept so hard.

Rachel shrugged, "She's upset with me. Can you lay her down on her bed? I need a glass of wine."

Shelby just nodded at her daughters retreating form and made her way to Lucy's room.

Meanwhile, Rachel opened her wine fridge and pulled a bottle of her favourite chardonnay. Grabbing a wine glass she poured until it reached the rim and leaned down to gulp up the excess before it overflowed. Setting the now empty bottle down, she made her way to the living room and sat on the couch. Pulling her legs up under herself she thought back to taking Lucy to the restaurant.

After being seated by their favourite waitress and having their usual order placed on the table. Lucy started assailing her with question after question about the blonde woman named she met in the Cafe bookstore.

"Mummy, who was that woman?" Lucy asked pulling her chocolate milk toward her and leaning up to take a sip. She refused to use a booster seat like a baby.

Rachel sighed, "That was a friend from a long time ago."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at her Mama suspiciously, "But Mama, she looks like the pictures that you showed me."

Rachel gasped now, "You remember them, baby girl?"

"Yeah. That was my Mummy. How come she didn't know me Mama? Didn't she get my letters? She doesn't love me like you said?" she blasted out all these questions, each one faster than the last. Her heart was pounding rapidly and it felt really sore and she was crying now. How come her mummy didn't give her hugs and kisses like her Mama did when she hadn't seen her in a long time.

Rachel's own eyes overflowed with quiet tears as she watched the tirade of emotion flutter across her daughters face. She didn't know how to answer any of these questions, not when Quinn was so near now. "Baby girl. I think that she was just surprised to see you. She's kind of like those goats we saw at the petting zoo for your last birthday. Do you remember those?"

Lucy sniffled a little, "The ones that fainted when you boo'd them?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes! Just like that, but instead of fainting she just didn't know how to act. Do you understand?"

"Does she need us to help her?" Lucy asked expectantly, stuffing a fry in her mouth.

Rachel decided to forgo table manners right this second, "I think we might. But you have to let Mummy talk to her first and explain a few things. Cause she's been away for a long time right?"

Lucy nodded resolutely, understanding that adults need to do adult things. "Okay Mummy. I can wait a little longer."

Quinn slammed the door behind her and dropped down in her desk chair. Grabbing her briefcase she reached in and retrieved the business card that Santana's assistant had given her. Quickly she dialed the number and waited as the call connected. She felt her eyes finally overflowing with tears as Santana answered.

"You know don't you, Q?"

Santana's soft, knowing tone caused Quinn to choke out a sob. Both regret and remorse filling her chest. "She's beautiful, S." she wheezed. A sigh was heard from the other end and Quinn understood it as if Santana had spoken. Santana wanted to tell her, to find her - but couldn't.

"She knows about you, Q. We have never lied to her. Rachel has showed her pictures, brought up the old Glee videos on YouTube and spoke of you. She thinks that you have been travelling around the world and that you were too busy to talk. So she has written you letters. I have all of them."

"I want them. Please." Quinn sniffled, "How do I fix this?"

Santana could only sigh again, "You read the letters. I'll have them to you within the hour. Brittany want you to come to dinner, Sunday?"

Quinn could do nothing but agree as they disconnected the call. Placing her phone on the desk she leaned back and tried to reign in her emotions. Her priorities were completely changed. She had a lot of things to make up for. A lot more than she had anticipated having to work her way back into Rachel's life now. But now she had a little life she had missed. Her heart constricted with the thoughts of Rachel ripe with child, a topic they had dreamed about at night when they would talk cuddled up in bed. She hadn't gotten to see their daughter born, cut the umbilical cord, hold that tiny life in her arms. She never got to hear Lucy's first words, see her take her first steps and kiss away her tears.

Startled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing, she answered without checking the display, "Fabray."

"Quinn Fabray?"

"Speaking."

"This is Light Speed Express. I have a delivery for you."

Quinn looked at the clock and mounted on her wall, 'Had she really been in her head for an hour?' "I'll be right down."

Grabbing the first bill in her wallet she scampered out of the office and almost ran to the elevator. Punching in the code she tapped her foot impatiently as the machine descended. Finally the door opened and she spied a man in a Light Speed uniform holding a large cloth satchel.

"Hello...?"

"Miss Fabray?" He asked, bringing out his phone and tapping a few buttons, bringing it up to her face she heard Santana's voice ring through the speaker, "That's her. You look like shit Q, wash your face."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the phone and flipped her off before the delivery person pocketed the phone and handed over the satchel. "Sorry about her, thank you for being so quick." Handing over the bill she smiled reassuringly and lugged the package in to her arms and headed back to the elevator.

Weighing the package in her hands gingerly as the elevator ascended. In her hands were 4 years of her child's thoughts, feelings and dreams. Finally reaching her floor she exited and headed straight to her office again. Kicking the door shut she placed the package on her desk carefully.

Taking a deep breath she pulled the ties on the cloth and gasped at the sheer amount of envelopes inside. Pulling out a handful from the top of the pile she spied a duck shaped sticky note attached to the first one 'Write back to her. This is the address' was scrawled across it. Smiling softly at both her best friends kind words and the fact that Brittany still bled into everything she did.

Opening the first envelope she noticed Rachel's neat cursive adorning the pages. The date read Oct 9th, 2014. Two months after she left. Inside lay a smaller envelop that had 'Your Baby' written across it.

THREE YEARS EARLIER

_ Rachel sat at the counter in the kitchen with one hand on her belly - of which was quickly growing bigger and bigger each day - the other hand was tapping a tune on the counter top. She found herself siting her most Wednesdays because her classes were out early and Santana and Brittany wouldn't be home until after 6. On days that she was alone she missed Quinn the most. That feeling was always warring with sadness and fury. The question of 'why' was still haunting her. _

_ Suddenly an idea sparked. Bouncing off the stool a little less gracefully than she would had she not been pregnant she grabbed her favourite stationary and pen. Climbing back on to the stool she vacated she began to write..._

_ My Dearest Quinn, _

_ I don't know why you have left me when you promised we'd be together forever. I wish I knew where you were. I have a surprise that would make that big, toothy smile I love so much spread across your beautiful face. I miss you on the days like this where I am alone in the apartment. When Santana or Brittany are not home. Oh yeah! We have all moved in together. Santana says it's because she couldn't stand to see Brittany worry about me being alone in our old apartment, but I know it was she who was worried about me. I was worried about myself really. After I got back from Lima, I couldn't get out of bed. I missed a week of classes before Santana knocked some sense into me. I like school - it keeps my mind busy. From thinking about you. From thinking about what our life used to be. What it should be. Pretty soon this surprise that I have for you is going to make it so that I have to take a sabbatical from school. I won't be able to dance for a little while. I've enclosed a picture of the surprise in this envelope. Every time I look at it it makes me so, so happy. But then it makes me think about you leaving and I get so incredibly angry. Why did you do this to me - to us? Why did you leave? What did I do wrong? Whatever it was you know that we could have worked through it. I wish that you would have just told me what was going on. I wish that I could hate you for leaving. That I could muster enough energy to find in myself to hate you for doing this to us. All I can do it wish that you would just come home. To me. I still want you as much as I always did. But I also want to slap you. There are always these two emotions warring inside me since you left. I just... I want you to come back. _

_ I still love you. _

_ Yours always, _

_ Rachel Berry_

_P.S._

_ Look at the other envelope now. _

Quinn let the paper fall from her hands as she finally felt the tears streaming down her face. She had done that. She had done that to someone she loves more than anyone on the planet. Well, now there were two people she loved more than anyone on the planet. Grabbing the other envelope she pulled out a black and white sonogram labeled Baby Fabray and fresh tears started to stream down her face. There was her baby. Her Lucy. She could make out just the silhouette of an infants form. Reaching for the next letter and tearing into it. Instantly she was met with Rachel's loopy writing again and another small envelope.

_Hello Quinn,_

Quinn did a double take at the abrupt beginning to this one.

_You have a daughter and I am done wondering where you are. I'm writing you this from the hospital. I am lying in bed with our baby's bassinet set up beside me. God. She is so beautiful, Quinn. When I look at her I can't be mad, but as I am writing this letter I am. I am so mad at you for making me do this alone. I'm so mad that your genes are so strong, too. She looks just like you. She has a full head of golden hair already and I can't wait to see if her eyes change to your hazel hue or mine. I debated writing you more letters until now. I still miss you, but that is now marred with angry and disappointment. You still have not tried to contact anyone. No letters, no text messages, no calls. Where are you? You are going to miss this. Just know that you did this to yourself. You are missing out on the best thing that has ever happened to us. _

_ I hope one day this reached you. I've enclosed a couple of photos for you. _

_ Goodbye. _

Sniffling back her tears she opened the envelope and pulled out three photographs. The first instantly causing a river of tears to pour out of her eyes. It depicted Rachel in the hospital holding Lucy in her arms and running a finger over the baby's rosy cheeks. Looking down at her like she was the most precious thing she had ever seen. That was her baby. Her daughter. The next was a picture of Lucy in a bassinet. Her eyes were wide open and she had a thick tuft of golden hair peaking out of her little baby beanie. She was smiling at the person behind the camera as she cuddled a stuffed duck. That must have been courtesy of Brittany. She was absolutely beautiful. The last photo looked like a candid. Rachel had the baby lifted into the air and they were smiling identical smiles at each other. This one made her heart clench painfully in her chest. She should have been the one taking this picture. Watching Rachel and their baby bond. Sliding the picture into the edge of the one frame on her desk boasting a picture of Rachel on stage she stared at it for a moment. She needed to fix this. Soon.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

(for the purposes of this fanfiction I am going to be making Lucy a little bit more verbose and well spoken even though she is almost 4 years old.)

Santana unlocked the door to Rachel's place, kicking it closed like she always does as she dropped her keys on the entry table. Swinging into the kitchen she startled a little bit finding Shelby in the kitchen cooking pancakes. She was hoping to find Rachel this morning. "Hello Shelby. Where's the squirt and Midge?"

Shelby smiled at the Latina as she flipped another pancake in the pan, "Rachel is in the shower and I think Lucy is still sleeping if you want to go and wake her up."

Santana nodded and immediately turned to head down to the little girls room. Pushing the door open slowly she peaked in and couldn't help but huff out a laugh. The child reminded her so much of Quinn it was uncanny. Finding her sprawled out on the bed with her head almost hanging over the side was so reminiscent of her former...nay still best friend. Time and distant didn't change that. She was absolutely the spitting image in so many ways. Moving up to the bed she bent over and started smothering the child's face in kisses. When she heard a grunt she laughed again and continued her assault.

"Auntie Sannnnyy stoooooop!" Lucy groaned, trying to roll away from her Aunt to no avail.

Santana grinned and laid one last kiss on the child's forehead, "It's time to wake up, mija. Your grandma has pancakes and I think I smell bacon."

That made Lucy open up her eyes, "Bacon. For me?" she rasped.

Santana couldn't help but laugh again. "Only if you get up. Want me to pick you out something fierce to wear for your day with me and Auntie Brittany?"

Stretching out her arms and legs she nodded and sat up. Watching her Aunt rifle through her closet she thought about last night with her Mama. She had finally met her Mummy. She was as pretty in person as all the pictures that everyone had showed her but it still made her so sad that she didn't seem to recognize her. "Auntie Sanny?" she whispered, trying not to cry again.

Santana instantly turned around to the tone of Lucy's voice, "Yes mija?"

"How come my Mummy didn't know me?" she asked, losing the battle to her tears.

Santana moved across the room quickly depositing the clothes on the bed and scooping Lucy into her arms. "Oh baby, she did know you. How could she not? You look and act so much like her."

"I do?" She sniffled.

"Yes! When I came to wake you up you gave me memories of all the sleepovers your mummy and Auntie Brittany had at my house when we were around your age. She used to steal the whole bed like you do." Santana stated, smiling when little Lucy giggled softly at that.

Lucy ran her hand under her nose and looked at her Aunt, "What else do I do that is like her?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Santana couldn't stop from shaking her head a little and laughing, "She does that too," she huffed, touching her finger to the raised eyebrow, "She's almost famous for it. When we were in school everyone used to call it The Fabray Eyebrow. You know why I call you LQ?"

Lucy could only shake her head in the negative.

Santana smiled softly, "Little Quinn. Because you remind me of your Mummy."

Lucy was so happy to hear these stories. She liked to know these things about her Mummy. She liked knowing that she was like her in some ways.

"You are a lot like your Mama too, LQ." Santana couldn't help but add. Forging on when she saw that eyebrow raise again, "You sound just as amazing as she does when you sing. You can dance like her. You are so, so smart like her."

Lucy couldn't help but smile at this. She loved her Mama so much and she was proud that she could sing and dance like her. "I love my Mama."

Rachel wiped a tear from her cheek after hearing the exchange between the two and made her presences known, "Your Mama loves you so much, baby girl."

Lucy swung her head around to her bedroom door, "Hi Mama!" she grinned, showing off another feature that she inherited from her Mama. Her huge smile. Although this one was marred by a missing tooth that hadn't quite grown back yet.

Making her way into the room she took her daughter from Santana's arms and hugged her to her chest. "Did you sleep well, baby girl?"

"Yes. Auntie Sanny said that I sleep just like my Mummy. Is that true Mama?"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at that, "Yes that is true, baby girl. The only time that you stay still is when you have sleepovers with me in my bed. But thats because you love our cuddles just as much as your Mama did." Rachel sucked in a shallow breath after divulging that as memories from her past started swarming into her head.

_Santana slammed the door to Quinn's room open - stopping dead in her tracks when she found Quinn and Rachel cuddled up in bed. Santana had never seen Quinn not be sprawled out over every inch of the beds surface before. Many times they had fought over this when they had sleepovers. Because the blonde would move so much in her sleep that 9 times out of 10 anyone trying to sleep on the bed with her would end up on the floor. When they had made it to high school they had all come to an agreement that whoever house it was they would have the bed. But it looks like when you're really sleeping with the blonde she was too exhausted to move around. 'GET UP BITCHES!'_

"Well LQ, let's get you dressed so your Mama can do something with all that hair!" Santana cooed. When Rachel set the girl on her feet Santana couldn't help but laugh as Lucy immediately stripped naked. Rolling her eyes good-naturedly at Rachel, she grabbed the clothes to help the tiny girl get into them.

Rachel giggled, "I am going to go and talk to Mum. Lucy please grab your brush and and your hair tie bag when you're done getting dressed." Making her way into the kitchen she smiled at her Mum and opened the fridge to grab some almond milk and a bottle of water. "Thank you Mum. I appreciate you making breakfast."

Shelby just waved her off, "I'm happy to help. What is the plan today?"

Rachel grabbed her daughters favourite Wizard of Oz cup and filled it with cashew milk before replacing the carton in the fridge, "Santana and Brittany are going to take Lucy for the day. They'll bring her and dinner back tonight. I have to go grocery shopping soon," Rachel advised as she set her daughters cut on breakfast nook counter, "Also, I think I am going to just nip this Quinn business all in the bud. Lucy deserves to know Quinn - no matter how I feel about how our relationship ended. Santana texted me last night and told me that she has Lucy's letters. If I know her like I used to, she's read them all already, so I'm going to the bookstore today."

Shelby could only nod. Her daughter was nothing if not determined. When she put her mind to something she went for it, no matter the consequence. She went after everything with a fervor that Shelby herself admired. "If you're sure, sweetie. I have to a few things to get sorted for the coming school year. But I'll be back around dinner time."

"You don't have to come back tonight if you don't want too. It'll just be me and Lucy anyways. I think she and I might just need a night to ourselves to connect again. All of this has been alot for her to absorb. We can meet you for brunch tomorrow."

Shelby could only nod as she set the platter of pancakes on the table. Rachel was right. Lucy had been blind-sided by the appearance of her other mother and hopefully things could be figured out if only for her sake. Although Shelby secretly hoped that romance was still in the air for her daughter. She had seen what Quinn and Rachel were like when they were together and that kind of love was rare.

"Gramma! I smell bacon!" Lucy yelled as she ran and slid into the kitchen on her socked feet.

Shelby smiled down at her granddaugher, "You do? I'm sorry your Mama ate it all!"

Lucy's jaw dropped to the floor before turning to her mother with outrage, "Mama! Sharing is caring."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the look on her daughters face, "Baby girl Grandma is just kidding. There is plenty of bacon for you to eat. Come into the livingroom so I can do your hair. Do you want french braid?"

Lucy sighed and took her Mama's hand, "Good, because I can't live without bacon. Can I have two braids Mama?"

Quinn sat back in her office chair and stared at the letters organized on her desk. There were 24 in total. All a window into her daughters thoughts, dreams, fears - everything. She knew that her daughter was bullied. Which enraged her exponentially. She also knew that Lucy loved to sing and dance. Which warmed her heart, she could just imagine her daughter being just as Rachel was at that age. She can remember Rachel when they were in elementary school, the diva would put on little shows during recess and sing and dance for everyone to see. Best of all she knew that her daughter was loved. Even if she wasn't there to share in it.

Quinn sighed and stood from her chair stretching out the kinks in her back and frowning when she tuned into some ruckus in apartment. Swinging her office door open with a scowl on her face she found Sarah, the head Pastry Chef and her dear friend, flipping something in a pan on her stove, "What are you doing in here?"

Sarah looked up at her friend with a smart ass comment on the tip of her tongue but the sight of her friend stopped her short, "You look like shit, Quinn. Haven't you slept?"

Quinn glared at the red head harder, "Why are you in my house? Shouldn't you be down in the cafe baking up scones or whatever?"

Sarah's eyebrows raised at the blondes cheekiness, "What crawled up your ass and died? And why are you taking it out on me?"

Quinn's eyes softened. Sarah was right. "I'm sorry. I've just been... dealing with something unexpected."

"Well sit down and tell me about it. I've got your favourite going here." Sarah said, as she turned and pulled a tray of bacon out of the oven.

Quinn couldn't help but take a deep breath in as the scent of bacon assaulted her senses. Taking a seat at the island she could only sigh, "You might want to turn off anything hot, Sarah."

The pastry chef quirked her head in question as she quickly plated up two portions and turned off all the appliances. Sitting next to her friend she waited. She knew that Quinn would not talk unless she was ready. Patience was a skill that had been forced into her by the other woman over the last few years as it was in the red heads nature to force her will on people. Cutting into her pancakes she was bringing a forkful up to her mouth when the blonde finally spoke.

"I have a daughter."

Sarah's fork clattered back down to her plate, "Come again woman?"

Quinn sighed in resignation, "I have a daughter, Sarah. She's absolutely perfect. Stunning really."

"I'm sorry, rewind. How did this news come about? We've been here for two days? Also, I didn't know your soldiers marched?"

Quinn couldn't help but snicker. Sarah knew about her special plumbing so to speak because the redhead had kneed her straight in the junk one day by accident. There was no explaining it away as she was writing on the ground with both hands planted firmly between her legs in protest to the pain. "I saw Rachel in the shop yesterday. Well, your sister tipped me off that she was there, you know how Stella is about 'the' Rachel Berry..." Quinn lamented, rolling her eyes, "When I saw her it was like everything in my world melted away. All I could see was her. I was magnetized to her. My body started moving towards her without my conscious thought. When I reached her all I could say was her name and she looked up at me and I was rooted to the spot by those deep, gorgeous eyes of hers. God, they still melt me, Sarah. It felt like my heart started beating for the first time since I left New York."

Sarah could do nothing but smile softly at this description. Quinn had a deep way with words, which is evident by how she speaks, but when she speaks of Rachel Berry its like the blondes words are a the music to a synphony of love.

Quinn's cheeks flamed bright pink as she caught the look on her friends face, she got carried away again, "I don't even remember what she said to me because as I was looking her over I caught sight of a huge cast on her arm. I no sooner asked her about it then we were getting interrupted by a golden headed whirlwind calling Rachel 'Mama.' God... she's perfect, Sar. Absolutely perfect. When she looked up at me it was almost like looking in a mirror. She raises her left eyebrow just like me. Her eyes and nose are exact replicas of mine. The only indication that she is of Rachel is her stature and her rosy lips. Oh... and that big smile. That is all Rae."

Sarah was now wide eyed staring at her friend, "I hate to bring this up, but how can you actually be sure that she is yours? I know you said that she has the same colour eyes and shape of your nose. But how do we know that Rachel just doesn't have a type and banged another blonde haired and hazel eyed guy?"

Quinn swung around to face her friend with a ferocious glare aimed at the redhead. "She's a Fabray. I'm positive."

Sarah sighed in resignation, "What are you going to do? You still have to get this verified, Quinn. You can't just take someone's word for it."

Quinn continued to glare at her friend, "It's been done already."

Sarah screwed up her face at this news, "How? You met her less than 24 hours ago. Paternity tes..."

Quinn growled at her friend, cutting her sentence off, "I don't need a paternity test, Sarah. I can assure you she is mine. Here, I will show you proof." Jumping off her stool she marched back into her office and grabbed the photograph from her desk and marched right back out to her stunned friend. Placing the photo on the counter she pointed at it, "Tell me she's not mine." she ground out.

Sarah picked up the photograph and brought it up to her face to examine. Quinn was right. This child was hers. The tiny girl was basically her carbon copy if not for the mouth and slightly darker hair. "Shit." Was all she could get out as she raised her eyes to Quinn's, "What the hell are you going to do now?"


End file.
